1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a broadcast receiving device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a broadcast receiving device that receives broadcast waves.
2. Background Information
Conventional broadcast receiving devices receive broadcast waves transmitted from broadcast stations. The broadcast receiving devices output video and audio based on the received broadcast wave. The broadcast receiving devices output video properly when the broadcast wave is received properly. However, if the broadcast wave deteriorates for one reason or another, then snow noise is displayed on a display, for example. Specifically, the snow noise is generated since a video signal included in the broadcast wave deteriorates during wireless transmission of the video signal.
When a video image is distorted by the snow noise or the like, current fluctuations and so forth become more severe at a driver displaying the video signal on the display. The current fluctuations increase a radiation of electromagnetic waves. The radiation of the electromagnetic waves becomes noise to other devices. Thus, if the snow noise level is high, then there is a risk of not being able to pass the standard related to FCC (Federal Communications Commission) class noise restriction, for example.
With the conventional broadcast receiving devices, when the received video signal deteriorates considerably and a certain amount of the snow noise is generated, the video signal is halted to be displayed and a blue background is displayed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-133405 or Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-341481, for example). This reduces the amount of radiation of the electromagnetic waves accompanying the generation of the snow noise.
However, with the conventional broadcast receiving devices, it is difficult to suitably deal with situations when a certain amount of the snow noise is generated but the video can be displayed to the extent that it is possible to view contents of the video. Specifically, if noise suppression is given priority and the blue background is displayed, then the viewer cannot see the contents of the video at all. On the other hand, if nothing at all is done to suppress noise, then the problem is that the noise can affect other devices.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved broadcast receiving device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.